


Put Your Venom in Me

by Boycott_Love



Series: Angel Wings and Demon Tails [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Blood, Corruption, Death, Demons, M/M, Making Love, Sexual Content, Violence, World Domination, the porn comes in the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycott_Love/pseuds/Boycott_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when someone wants you dead?<br/>You fight for your life.</p><p>*Official Sequel for Demon's Angel*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drops of Ink

"Fuck you, that’s cheating!" Pete shouts, bumping his shoulder into Joe’s to try and mess him up.

"It’s not cheating if they let you do it in the game. Learn the basics, asshole." Joe responds, shoving back into Pete.

"I know the basics, you’re just being a dick." Pete complains.

Joe just laughs at Pete’s words and continues to kick his ass at Halo, blowing him up every chance he had. But if they were playing Mario Cart, Pete believes he would run Joe into the ground because he is a self-proclaimed _master_ at that game.

Patrick enters the living room a few moments later wearing the red flannel pajama bottoms he had finally got back from Pete and a white tee. He has serious bedhead and a look of utter annoyance.

"You two should never play this game together again. Ever." Patrick says, his voice raspy with sleep.

Joe turns around to glance at Patrick. "Oh, did we wake you?" He asks in false concern. Patrick purposely doesn't respond, but Joe already knows the answer, then he turns back to the game. "Good. Now you know how Andy and I feel when you and Pete decide to fuck at eight in the morning. Doesn’t feel too good now does it?"

Patrick throws his head back and groans, blushing slightly as he goes off into the kitchen. Pete calls out to Patrick and asks, "Cooking breakfast?" while still furiously pressing buttons.

"Not for you." Patrick calls back.

"Aw, what?" Pete whines at both Patrick and at Joe for killing him for the millionth time. He tosses his controller onto the floor and mutters, "I’m done playing with you. Cheater." to Joe before going into the kitchen.

Patrick notices him walk in. "Oh no, no, go away."

"I’m not going to ask you to cook breakfast for me, okay." Pete sits across from Patrick at the dining table. 

"What do you want, Pete?" Patrick asks and Pete can tell by his tone of voice that he's still grumpy from his lack of sleep.

"Nothing, just, sorry for waking you. But, in my defense, it was Joe’s fault."

"Of course it was. I can’t really be mad at Joe though. You and I should probably stop having sex in the apartment while they’re here." Patrick rubs his face groggily.

"Where’s the fun in that?"

Patrick glares at Pete from behind his hand, his _death stare_ as Pete liked to call it, so he quickly tries to fix his response. “Okay, fine, we’ll stop. But don’t expect me to stop trying to get in your pants.”

"I would never." Patrick deadpans, but a smile is tugging at his lips and Pete allows himself to smile back. 

Andy comes down the stairs then, greeting Joe as he walked past and greeting the other two as he entered the kitchen. "Looks like you guys won't be going anywhere today." Andy says nonchalantly, heading toward the refrigerator.

"Why's that?" Patrick says confusedly.

"It's raining."

Then Joe shouts, "Dammit!" and no one's sure if it's because of what Andy said or because he died on Halo until he groans, "Raaain."

"Well, I can fly in the rain." Pete comments.

"Yeah, but you won't go anywhere if Patrick doesn't." Andy says, and it's not like he is entirely wrong about that. Usually when Patrick goes to one place, Pete follows behind him. Except maybe when he's asleep, but other than that, he goes where Patrick goes. But Pete's not going to admit to that so he just mumbles a 'whatever' in Andy's direction.

It rains for the rest of the day, all night, the next morning, and for three more days after that. It's a little weird for it to rain so heavily for almost a week but everyone sees it as some kind of strange weather phase.  _It'll pass,_ is what everyone thought, but it kept going and going for the rest of the week and onto the next one. 

Joe kept complaining of the rain bumming him out and Patrick whined about being stuck inside for too long. Pete had to agree with them there, the white noise of the rain made him sleepy and it looked gross outside. Though, he did notice something when he peeked out the window one afternoon; the rain left _stains_. It stained the window in black, like ink had been mixed with the water. _Okay,_  Pete thinks, _rain's not supposed to do that_.

"Joe," Pete says, still facing out the window. "is black rain supernatural?"

Joe takes his time answering, not completely sure how to respond to Pete's question. The only thing he knew about black rain was that it had to do with Japan and the A-Bomb. "Um, I don't know. A swarm of crows might be though."

"I know about the crow thing," Pete says, finally taking his eyes away from the window and turning to the angel on the couch. "but what about black  _rain?"_

Joe shrugs. "You got me there, man. I don't know anything about that."

Well, if Joe didn't know about it then this must be the first time something like this has happened. Joe usually knew about these kinds of things because he's been there and done that, which is why Patrick also went to him when he had questions no one else could answer for him. But when something came along that Joe didn't know, it meant they would have to ask someone who's been around even longer than he has. It meant that they would have to ask God or Lucifer or, dare Pete even think of it, _Gerard,_ and he's really hoping it won't have to come to that.

 

***

 

Because of the seemingly never ending rain, neither Joe nor Patrick can fly with Pete to Heaven or Hell. He has to go alone. 

He flies to Heaven first, his question clear in his mind, and by the time he emerges from below the clouds, he's dripping black from head to toe. It's like he's been dipped in a tub of ink, but he makes his way through the sea of angels to find God anyway, his shoes making a squishing sound with every step.

When he's clear to enter God's office, with a few questioning stares from some of the angels, he steps inside and shuts the double doors behind him.

"I need to ask you something." Pete states, getting God's attention but first God has a question of his own.

"Why are you dripping this mess onto my floor, Peter?"

"That's kind of why I'm here." God gestures for him to continue. "It's pouring black rain and I wanted to know if-"

"Black rain?" God interrupts, instantly getting to his feet and a look of worry running through his features.

Pete nods. "What does that mean?"

Before God could say another word, everything around them shakes violently nearly making Pete fall to the floor. When he regains his balance he turns and pulls the double doors open to see what's happening, and what he sees brings flashes of a past that he wanted to forget about.

What he sees is utter chaos, almost like a rebellion, larger than the one he'd participated in so many years ago. But he didn't see angels trying to make their way inside God's office, no, instead he saw  _demons_ attacking the other angels and destroying everything in sight. Lighting fires to the clouds, fighting, stealing halos, but why is this happening? They had a truce, there was an agreement that had been made not even a year ago. Though, this was still happening without a known reason. Pete even sees Gerard losing his mind, trying to rip the wings from an angel's back, and Gerard is the most composed demon that he knows. If nothing else was a red flag then that definitely was. _  
_

"Peter," God spoke. Pete had almost forgotten that he was there. "You have to warn the others. Quickly."

Pete nods, obeying God's word and leaving the office in a hurry. It'll take too long to make a run for the gates and it's crawling with crazed demons, so what he does is kneel down and digs both hands into the clouds beneath him until he sees a glimpse of the city below. He squeezes his way through like a hamster through a tube, getting pummeled by the heavy rain once again as soon as he's back above the city's sky.

When he arrives at Andy's place, everything inside is pretty much the way it was before he left. Joe is watching TV with Patrick and Andy is sitting at the kitchen table staring at his laptop. 

Joe addresses Pete the second he hears the front door click shut. "Hey, man. Get any info?"

"Kind of." Pete responds, pulling off his drenched shirt and the action makes his hair stick up in all directions. "The rain-"

Patrick looks over then, awaiting Pete's answer but it never comes. "The rain what?" He asks.

Pete begins to feel kind of strange, his skin is buzzing all over like he's been hit with a taser. He drops his shirt to the floor, suddenly needing to place his hands on the wall just to keep himself steady. Patrick gets up from the couch and rushes over to him, worried that Pete may have gotten sick somehow.

"Pete? Are you okay?"

Pete looks into Patrick's eyes and his usual thoughts about how beautiful Patrick is aren't coming to him. Instead the only thoughts that he can muster is  _hatehatehate_ and his blood starts to boil as if Patrick's destroyed everything he's ever loved, although, Patrick is the one he loves.

Patrick looks into Pete's eyes, seeing no sign of the liveliness that's always occupied them and it scares him to death but Pete continues to look at him, his brow beginning to furrow and his pupils growing wider and wider until his irises can no longer be seen. Patrick doesn't feel safe anymore, he knows something isn't right.

He slowly backs away from Pete who, thankfully, doesn't follow after him. "Joe, Andy-." Patrick's voice shakes with every word.

Joe stands from the couch and Andy enters from the kitchen, leaving the laptop at the table. "What's going on?" Andy asks hesitantly.

"Nothing good." Patrick mutters.

Then Pete lunges, throwing his arm out to grab Patrick but he misses and Patrick starts to run, Joe and Andy immediately following his action. They get into the bedroom that Patrick and Pete share, slamming the door shut and Andy pushes the dresser in front of the door.

"W-we're safe now right?" Joe whimpers, all three of them breathing heavily and their hearts thumping with fear.

"What's gotten into him?!" Andy shouts.

Then there's pounding on the bedroom door and screaming coming from the other side, making the boys all jump back, and that canon voice that Patrick loves is terrifying the shit out of him. Pete keeps pounding at the door until the sound of cracking wood combines with the demon's yelling.

"We're fucking trapped!" Joe exclaims. "What do we-"

The door starts to break beneath Pete's fists, his screaming no longer muffled from the other side. He peeks through the hole he created, taking in the sight of the boys cowering in fear against the opposite wall. Then Pete's dark eye disappears and everything goes quiet; no more screaming, no more pounding, absolutely nothing. But just before anyone gets the chance to let their guard down or even  _breath,_ Pete's fist and forearm bursts through the door, splinters of wood poking out of his skin and blood on his knuckles.

"We have to get outside. Now!" Patrick says, grabbing the lamp from the nightstand and throwing it at the window. "Andy, get out!"

Andy doesn't argue and climbs out the narrow window with little effort. But Patrick and Joe won't fit due to their wings being so large. There's nothing they can do, they can't escape him.

Pete starts to kick at the wood of the door until there's enough space for him to climb through. He kicks the dresser to the side and stomps toward Patrick and Joe, his eyes pitch black and his face in a scowl. He steps up to the two, not making a move to hurt them just yet, growling like a thunder storm.

Patrick looks at him and says, "Sorry, Pete." then grabs one of the loose shards of glass from the window and drives into Pete's shoulder.

Pete lets out a yell that could be heard from the other side of the world, blood seeping from around the glass shard. It gives Patrick and Joe enough time to run past him and out of the bedroom, meeting up with Andy once they've ran out the front door. They can't fly in this weather and Andy's car has been in the shop for the past few days, so they make a run for it.

After a few blocks, Pete still hasn't caught up to them and they allow themselves to sit and catch their breath in an alley way. Patrick and Joe use their wings as umbrellas and Andy sits under Joe's wings to also keep himself dry.

"What's happening?" Joe asks Patrick, hoping he'd provide an answer. 

"I wish I knew. We can't stay here, though. He'll find us at some point."

"Where are we supposed to go if you two can't fly?" Andy asks.

"We'll have to hide somewhere on ground level. We're stuck here until the rain stops,  _if_ the rain stops."

 

***

 

The world starts to shake again like a rattle, causing skyscrapers to collapse to the ground below and the streets literally cracking in half, making them no longer drivable. Citizens were told to stay inside at all costs, making the city appear to be empty and abandoned. Nothing was whole anymore, just rubble and remains of what used to be a beautiful place and it makes everyone wonder if this was happening to the rest of the world, if it was turning to shit just like it was there. It's possible, but not a single soul knows for sure, not even God himself. It's amazing how the entire world can change in a matter of seconds.

It's been two days since Pete had tried to kill his friends. They haven't seen him since then, finding shelter in an abandoned house to stay out of the black rain and Pete's sight. Patrick stays to himself at times, away from Joe and Andy and they give him his space. It's not everyday that the person you're head over heels for tries to kill you for absolutely no reason. It breaks his heart to even think about it. He tries hard to forget about what happened but whenever he sees that it's only Joe and Andy who's with him, he nearly breaks down. He misses Pete with every passing second but knows that he's much too dangerous to be around right now.

Joe is staring out the window between the two boards nailed into the frame, watching the rain pour down from the grey clouds up above and wonders what's happening in Heaven right now. Then he sees something, a person, skipping down the street with a black umbrella and hooting at the top of his lungs. He looks looks to be having way too much fun outside in the oily black rain and it's odd, everyone's been told to stay off the streets. Then the man stops dead in his tracks and spots Joe in the window watching him, staring back at him for a few seconds longer than Joe would've liked, then he turns away and continues down the street. When he's finally out of Joe's view, he backs off from the window and goes back to sit with Patrick and Andy.

"You all look like shit." An unrecognizable voice says, startling the three. 

They all look up at the scrawny dark-haired man, his full lips positioned into a smirk. It's the guy Joe had seen only seconds earlier skipping in the rain and having the time of his life. Where did he- how the _fuck_ did he get inside? 

The man swings his now folded in umbrella around a few times before planting it onto the floor and leaning on it like a cane. "Don't like the rain much do you? I love the rain, the sound it makes, the puddles. The demons seem to like it almost as much as I do. Lemme guess, you guys must be hiding from one." He smiles.

The guys all look at each other wondering the same thing, "Who are you?" Joe asks warily.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." The man says, sitting Indian-style on the floor in front of the others and placing his umbrella beside him. "I'm Brendon. Say, how'd you two become friends with this human?" He whispers, glancing over at Andy who is looking back at him. When none of them answer Brendon says, "So, who are you guys?"

The group stays quiet.

"S'cool, you don't have to tell me. I already know who you are. Your friend Pete's gone a little nuts, huh?"

"How do you know all of this?" Patrick asks.

Brendon grins from ear to ear. "Because I'm the one who did it." Then the other three begin to shout all at once. Joe and Andy are both cursing up a storm and Patrick is yelling to where he begins to turn red.

"Enough!" Brendon screams and the others instantly shut their mouths against their own accord.

Brendon sighs, losing his cool for a moment then is all smiles again. "Let me finish, please. Yes, I made the demons go bat shit and, no, you can't stop it. Why'd I do it, you ask? It's simple, really. I want you all _gone._ By the demons breaking the truce so violently, the angels will have no choice but to go to war, thus Heaven and Hell destroying each other until nothing is left and both are wiped from existence. Then that will leave nothing but earth as my own personal playground to do as I see fit. I want the mortals, too. So, Andy, prepare to work your ass off for me because you and the rest of your kind will be enslaved and act as my little guinea pigs. And Patrick, sweetheart, don't be upset. At least you'll die by your lover's hand."

Brendon gets to his feet and grabs his umbrella, heading to the door and pauses when he gets his hand on the knob. "Oh and one last thing," He grins wickedly then pulls the door open and Pete is standing on the other side, still shirtless and dripping wet and his chest heaving with his breaths. "You have a visitor." Then Brendon vanishes in the same fashion he'd appeared.

Pete is standing in the doorway, his eyes seeming to pierce into all of their hearts and his tail whipping angrily behind him. Then he stomps toward them, the wooden floor creaking under his feet as he stepped. The shard of glass that Patrick had stabbed into his shoulder was still there, untouched and dried blood in the places where it had ran down Pete's skin. He feels so weak, so vulnerable and small beneath Pete's powerful glare.

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut so he won't see anything coming, hoping that the worst will be over soon, then he thinks. He thinks and just rolls with the first thing that pops into his head, one of the happiest moments he's ever experienced:

_It's very early, the sun is beginning to rise over the horizon and making the sky glow in a gradient mix of orange and blue. It's Patrick's favorite time of day to sit upon the tallest building and watch as the sun rose to its full peak and the breeze blew past, ruffling his feathers. It was beautiful and absolutely breathtaking. Patrick couldn't see the sunrise from Heaven, living above the clouds had its ups and downs at times._

_The sun had risen into the sky, no longer creating that wonderful orange-blue glow that Patrick had came to see. But he stayed anyway, sitting on the ledge and letting his legs hang over the side. The wind felt good on his skin._

_"Sunset's even better," a voice comes out of nowhere...._

_"Who are you?" Patrick asks shyly, his voice almost inaudible._

_He smiles and answers, "Pete."_

Patrick's thoughts are interrupted when he feels two fists tangle themselves into his shirt and is shoved harshly against the wall. He opens his eyes, that wonderful smile he had imagined was now gone from Pete's lips and replaced with a scowl, the same one he had seen a couple days ago, and it makes him seem like an entirely different person.

Joe and Andy are no longer in the room with him and he's not sure what's happened to them. Pete could have mauled them and hid them under the floorboards for all he knows. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reminiscing.

Patrick stares into Pete's dark, soulless eyes and only sees his own reflection. He's lost, he doesn't want to have to hurt Pete anymore than he already has and he couldn't even if he wanted to. So he does the only thing he can.

"Pete, _please._ " Patrick whispers. "I don't want it to have to end this way."

Pete's expression falters slightly, but he only growls then tightens his grip on Patrick's shirt and slams him against the wall again.

"I wish I could help you." Patrick continues, feeling his eyes begin to well up with tears. "I-I wish my words mattered to you right now, but either way, I need to say that I love you, Pete. You'll always be mine, and I'll always be yours." A single tear sheds and Pete watches as it rolls down his cheek.

Pete's features soften entirely then, his eyes widening and his grip loosening. It's like something in his mind had just flickered on like a light bulb and he was seeing everything through Patrick's eyes. He could see himself, how terrifying he looked, could even feel Patrick's fear in his heart. He didn't like this feeling, he couldn't believe that this was what Patrick was seeing and feeling all because of him. He's made Patrick afraid of him.

"Stop," Pete says weakly. "stop it."

"Stop what?" Patrick asks in a bit of confusion.

 _Stop being afraid of me, why are you so afraid? Don't be, please, I love you._ Pete lets go of the fabric between his clenched fists, freeing Patrick from his grasp then repeats, "Stop doing that." right before it happens a second time. Only this time he can see both him and Patrick, like he's watching all of this take place right before his eyes, like an out of body experience. It scares the shit out of him and Patrick can see it in his eyes but he doesn't know why he's so fearful all of a sudden. 

" _Please_ ," Pete whimpers. "stop." _  
_

"What, Pete? Tell me." Patrick presses, sensing that something is changing because Pete isn't a screaming ball of rage anymore and is speaking for the first time in days.

"Is that what I look like? Is that really how you see me, Patrick?" Pete's voice cracks when he says his name and it's no longer in canon, then the darkness in his eyes fade until the brown of his irises are visible once again. "Why do I look like that?!"

"It's okay, calm down." Patrick soothes. _  
_

"No, it's not-" Pete suddenly feels a sting of pain jolt through his left shoulder then he looks down and sees the shard of glass poking out of his skin. His mouth drops open but nothing comes out and Patrick is thinking that maybe Pete won't freak out after all. Pete looks back up at Patrick, his mouth still hanging open and a look of confusion on his face.

Then he screams.

 

***

 

So it turns out that Pete didn't maul Joe and Andy and hide their bodies underneath the floorboards. By what Andy had explained to Patrick, they had both ran off and yelled at Patrick to follow them but he wouldn't budge, thus leaving Patrick alone to possibly be beaten to death. But, luckily, that didn't happen. And now the three of them were trying to get Pete to stop wriggling long enough for Joe to get rid of the shard of glass poking out of his flesh.

"Dude, hold still." Joe says, attempting to take hold of the glass.

"No, don't touch me." Pete squirms away from Joe's hand.

"It has to be taken out," Andy explains. "it could get infected."

"Infections are a human problem." Pete says with a wave of his hand, which isn't wrong exactly, humans can die from infections but if Pete's wound gets infected he'll have to live with the pain until it's taken care of.

"Pete." Patrick says in that firm tone that makes Pete feel like a child and he instantly stops moving.

Pete groans. "Okay, fine. But how do you expect I clean this without medical supplies or running water?"

The boys all look at one another, none of them actually thinking that far ahead. "There's some stuff at my apartment," Andy says. "I could go get it."

"I'll go, too." Joe offers. "We should probably grab some food and a shirt for Pete while we're there."

It's settled then. Joe and Andy head off into the pouring rain to retrieve some supplies and Patrick stays with Pete in the house. It's pitch black inside and the air is cooling down, it won't be long before the wind chill blows through the cracks. When Pete sees Patrick hug himself and start to shiver, he gets up from the floor and heads off to a separate part of the house. Patrick doesn't ask where he's going or what he's doing, he just watches him to make sure he doesn't venture off too far. He hears wood breaking off in the direction Pete had went and after hearing it a few more times, Pete's footsteps echo then he returns to where Patrick is sitting with a few broken floorboards, placing them down in front of Patrick then going back to sit beside him. Then Pete begins to snort loudly in a way that means he's about to produce a loogie. Patrick makes a disgusted face at the sound and watches as Pete's jaw makes small movements, then he spits. But it isn't saliva, instead it's a tiny ball of fire that escapes his lips and lands onto the wood pieces, setting them ablaze.

"That's a neat trick." Patrick says, a little less disgusted now that it wasn't an actual wad of spit.

"Thanks. That thing you did earlier was pretty neat, too."

Patrick's brow furrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You did this thing, I don't know, you just- I could see myself, like I was looking into a mirror. I could see what you were seeing, and I didn't like what I saw." He explains, saying the last few words quietly as if the thought made him shudder. He pulls his knees up and hugs them to his chest.

Patrick still isn't sure of what Pete is referring to. He tries to think of some way that may have triggered it to happen but can't come up with anything, so he just changes the subject. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I flew to Andy's and, I uh, I took of my shirt."

"That's the last thing you remember ever doing?"

Pete nods. "What else happened?"

Patrick fills Pete in on all of the events that had happened over the past two days up to a few hours ago when Pete had snapped out of his enraged state. He explained what happened at the apartment but glided over how the glass got into Pete's shoulder. He told him about Brendon and how he told them that he was the cause of it and also knew who they all were. Pete cringed at Patrick's words, he couldn't imagine ever trying to hurt his friends or the love of his life. Why would anyone make him do something like that? Patrick tells Pete that everything is alright and no one was hurt, well no one except for Pete, but other than that everything was okay. Then Pete glances down at the shard in his flesh and asks, "So, who's the one that stabbed me?"

"Um," Patrick looks away from Pete and at the fire instead. "Yeah, that was, uh, that was me."

"You stabbed me with glass?!" Pete shouts incredulously.

"It was self defense." Patrick shrugs.

"Okay, but come on, Patrick,  _glass?"_

"Next step would've been that I poked you in the eyes."

"At least then it'd be less damaging and wouldn't hurt as bad."

"Keep whining and I'll yank it out right now."

Pete gapes at him. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Patrick says seriously.

Pete pouts then says, "I'll be good."

 

Joe and Andy return a couple hours later with food, blankets, a few changes of clothes, and first-aid. They see Pete and Patrick sleeping, huddled together in front of the fire flickering in the dark.

"How'd they get a fire going?" Andy whispers.

Joe shrugs. "Who cares, if we get a few sticks we could roast some of these toaster strudels."

Joe and Andy set the supplies down and sit on the opposite side of the fire, the flames flickering wildly and lighting the room in orange and yellow. It's quiet except for the white noise of the rain and the crackling firewood. Joe picks up one of the blankets and drapes it over Pete and Patrick as they slept soundly, then he grabs another and covers himself and Andy, falling asleep soon after. It's been one hell of a day.

 

***

 

Patrick is the first one to wake up the next morning. The fire has died out and Pete is sitting beside him, turned sideways with his legs over top of Patrick's and his head resting on his shoulder, his nose nuzzling into Patrick's neck. Patrick wraps his arms around Pete and holds him close, feeling his deep even breaths against his skin. It's soothing, calming, the one thing over the past few days that feels normal and familiar.

Joe is the next one to get up, stretching and groaning as he did so. He scratches his stomach then sits up on his elbows, making eye contact with Patrick. "Morning." He murmurs.

"Morning." Patrick yawns.

"You want to hear something cool?" Joe asks.

"Sure, why not."

"Pete destroyed the apartment."

"Why is that cool, exactly?"

"Because he managed to single-handedly make that place unlivable. Andy's laptop is busted, the couch was ripped to pieces and the stuffing was everywhere, the beds were torn in half. Nothing in there is usable anymore, not even the TV or microwave." Joe smiles, amused, then says seriously, "But, um, Andy's probably going to have to get a new place, though."

"That Brendon guy must have put the demons on something really strong." Patrick comments absently.

"Yeah," Joe leans back until he's lying on the floor again. "very strong, indeed."

 

***

 

Pete is lying on the floor with his head in Patrick's lap, begging to have the shard pulled out but he won't let Joe get too close to it. Every time Joe moves his hand even an inch Pete flinches.

"Here, bite down on this." Andy says, holding a cloth near Pete's face.

"I am _not_ putting that in my mouth." Pete refuses.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Joe asks, obviously annoyed. "You're not making this any easier."

"Dude, just yank it out, be quick."

Joe sighs and attempts to do as Pete says but just before he could get his fingers on it, Pete splutters, "Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, don't. It's gonna hurt."

"Duh, it's gonna hurt, there's glass in your shoulder. It's deep, man."

"Blame Patrick for that." Pete mutters and Patrick nudges the glass, making Pete hiss loudly and whine. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

They are making absolutely no progress like this, Pete is being such a baby and the problem could probably be taken care of if Pete's attention wasn't stuck on pain. He has to be distracted.

"Pete, look at me."

Pete looks up at the angel above him, gazing into his beautiful eyes and listening to Patrick's words.

"Remember all those times we were on the roof together?"

Pete nods, the memory of him and Patrick watching the sun set and rise countless times washing over him. Then he squirms a little, thinking of all the sex they had up there, too. "Of course I do."

"When was the last time we met up there?"

"Um, after Heaven and Hell made up."

"Tell me what happened on the rooftop."

"You want me to-" Pete says, a little wary because of Joe and Andy's presence.

Patrick nods and begins to comb his fingers through the demon's hair comfortingly. "Every little detail." Then he quickly glances at the other two, who get the hint and cover their ears like a couple of five year olds and hum quietly to themselves.

"You- you were in my lap, moaning and looking at me with those eyes. You kept curving your body, and you made these sounds like AAAHHFUCKINGSHIT, OOOHHMY- AAAHFUCKIMDYING!" He writhed in pain the second Patrick yanked the shard out and his wound immediately started bleeding, so Patrick snaps his fingers in front of Andy's face to get his attention. Andy grabs the cloth that Pete had refused to bite down on and held it over the wound. Once the bleeding was under control, Joe grabs some bandages and tosses them to Patrick because he is absolutely done with Pete flinching every time he lifted a finger.

After Pete stops screaming and has calmed down, Joe and Andy leave the room while Patrick cleans and patches up Pete's wound.

"That was so unfair." Pete complains as Patrick wrapped the bandages around him.

"You had to be distracted or else you'd be whining all day."

"I understand that but you could've distracted with something other than sex."

Patrick smiles. "You sure about that?"

Pete thinks for a moment. "Yes, I'm pretty sure." Then he winces as Patrick ties off the bandages and tosses the roll to the side with the other medical supplies. 

"You're all done."

Pete examines his shoulder, rotating his arm to get a better look and now that the glass is gone his shoulder is throbbing but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did. He sits up and scoots over toward his angel, pressing his forehead against Patrick's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know that I'd never hurt you, right?"

Patrick lifts his hand and places it at the nape of Pete's neck. "I know." He closes the small gap between them, connecting their lips sweetly and Pete accepts wholeheartedly. Patrick's missed this, being able to kiss Pete whenever he wanted and having Pete beside him. For that moment in time Patrick forgot about the fact that they were living out of an abandoned house, or that Pete had destroyed Andy's apartment and nearly beaten their faces in. He's just happy that Pete is  _Pete._ _  
_

The kiss breaks naturally and Pete looks into Patrick's mesmerizing tri-colored eyes. "I love you, Patrick."

"I love you, too, Pete." 

Pete reconnects their lips then, framing Patrick's face with his hands and Patrick's hands roam Pete's body, wanting to feel every last bit of Pete against him. The kiss becomes fierce, the two beginning to pant in unison and breathing each other's air. Then Pete breaks away abrubtly, remembering something Patrick had said before. "What about Andy and Joe?"

"What about them?"

"You said-"

"Forget what I said."

Pete can totally do that. Then Patrick grabs Pete's hand and gets to his feet, leading him a little further away from the other two and finds an empty bedroom where the only flat surface is the wall. It wasn't a problem, nope not at all, but it's not like an old abandoned house would have rooms with king sized beds so they can deal.

Pete pushes Patrick into the room and shuts the door with his foot, continuing to steer Patrick toward the wall furthest from the door. He presses him against the wall face first, hugging Patrick from behind and peppering his neck with kisses. Patrick braces his hands on the wall like he's about to be frisked and Pete's hands slide down to his hips, the angel sticks his ass out like an invitation.

"I get to leave marks." Pete breathes. It's more a statement than a question.

"Whatever you want."  _I get to do the same to you,_ goes unsaid but Pete knows the drill. _  
_

Pete pops the button to Patrick's pants, wishing he could just rip them off like he normally would, then pauses. He's just realized that, "I don't have lube."

Patrick turns around and faces Pete. "Condoms?"

Pete shakes his head then touches his forehead to Patrick's. "Everything's at the apartment. Do you think by any chance that Joe or Andy may have grabbed it?"

"I doubt it."

Pete lets out a discontented whine and wraps his arms around Patrick's waist, hugging him close and glancing down at his slightly swollen lips. Then he sees that Patrick's pants are still unbuttoned and is hating the fact that both of their erections would go to waste because of the lack of slick.  _Well what about handies,_ Pete thinks,  _or blow jobs but handies are faster and require less effort,_ then they could both get off.

"Later." Patrick says as though he could read Pete's thoughts.

Pete groans. "Fine, but I get to determine when it's later."

Patrick laughs and the sound itself almost makes it alright that neither of them is going to get laid. Almost. "Fair enough." Then he buttons his pants, kisses Pete on the nose, and intertwines their fingers, leading the way out of the room.

 _Later,_ Pete reminds himself,  _all good things to those who wait._

 

_***_

 

When the sun sets Pete finally pulls on a shirt and starts the fire with his flaming spit, warming everyone up and lighting the room. Him and Patrick curl up underneath one of the blankets and Joe attempts to heat up a toaster strudel over the fire.

"You should probably save that stuff for Andy. He actually  _needs_ to eat." Pete says, pointing out the fact that Joe is eating strictly for pleasure when Andy needs it to survive.

"Oh, no, it's cool." Joe responds casually. "He brought all that vegan food to eat."

Andy nods in confirmation and reaches for something on the floor behind him. "We did manage to grab some of these, though." He says, holding out a box of chocolate Ding Dongs.

"Holy hell, you guys  _do_ love me." Pete beams and snatches the box from Andy's tattooed hand, digging into the box and grabbing a plastic wrapped cake.

"Why do you like those so much?" Patrick wonders.

Pete frantically rips the plastic open and takes a bite out of the chocolate cake, sighing with satisfaction then answers Patrick's question with his mouth full. "They were the only thing that I had deemed to be edible in Andy's apartment when we first met, and the first thing I'd eaten in over four hundred and seventy-six years."

"I had Chinese food after a century." Patrick adds.

"Lucky," Joe mutters. "I'd kill for some chicken fried rice."

"General Tso's." Pete cheers.

"Stop," Patrick laughs. "you're making me hungry."

Pete puts his arm around Patrick's shoulder and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "Okay, no more talk about food." He smiles.

For the next hour, Joe finally eats his toaster strudel and enjoys every bite of it, Andy wraps himself in the blanket he was supposed to share and quickly falls asleep, Pete eats two more chocolate cakes, and Patrick is continuously fanning his wings to stretch them and Pete keeps complaining that he'll put the fire out if he doesn't stop. But Patrick just says that Pete could relight it again if need be so Pete drops the issue. Then Joe eventually pulls some of the blanket away from Andy so he can clock out beside him, leaving Patrick and Pete to sit alone with the slowly dying fire.

Patrick gets lost in his thoughts wondering how the four of them are going to get out of this mess and out of this old decaying house. Andy can't survive this way for too long before he dies from starvation or exposure, his survival depends on the rain and with his apartment destroyed he has nowhere else to go. Joe and Patrick have ran around in the disgusting rain without incident before but the one time that Pete goes out in it....wait...when Pete went out in the rain that one time, he lost his mind. But the rest of them were unaffected, so it must be... It's the rain!

"What's the rain?" Pete asks and Patrick then realizes that he'd said the last part aloud.

"I-I think the rain is what made you the way you were. Brendon said he wanted all of the demons and angels gone for good and the only way that can happen is if Heaven and Hell are destroyed, but he wants the mortals."

Pete sits up straight against the wall, interested in Patrick's words and thinks of what he had witnessed the other day; demons attacking every angelic being in sight. "He's using us to wipe the angels out." The final conclusion had hit Pete in the face like a ton of bricks.

Patrick looks away for a moment, glancing at the fire and pursing his lips in thought and Pete watches for some kind of sign. Then Patrick looks back to Pete and says, "I think I have an idea."

 

***

 

"You want us to do what?!" Joe shouts incredulously, staring at both Pete and Patrick as if they belong in a mental institution. 

Patrick sighs. "One more time. I need you and Andy to take Pete outside for a few minutes. I'll explain everything else later just, please, I need you guys to do this."

Joe and Andy look over to Pete who is standing quietly by Patrick's side. "And you're okay with this?" Andy asks.

Pete nods. "It'll make more sense later."

With that said Joe and Andy take Pete out into the rain as Patrick had instructed, each holding down a separate arm and Pete doesn't resist them. They stand outside for five minutes then come back inside, all three of them drenched in rain despite their short time out but they keep their hold on Pete.

They stand in the main room and wait rather patiently, Joe silently hoping that his friends know what they're doing.

"Feel anything?" Patrick asks and Pete shakes his head, flinging his wet hair.

So they wait a little longer and maybe a minute passes before Andy feels Pete's body tensing up and then, "His muscles are twitching." He says and Joe takes that as a signal to tighten his hold.

Pete starts to struggle, trying and failing to get free then he starts heaving breaths like an irritated bull. His eyes blacken and he starts to yell, still attempting to break free from Andy and Joe but they don't let up. Patrick takes one step and Pete immediately shrieks in anger toward him, lunging forward until his face is mere inches away from Patrick's. Pete's eyes are dark and empty like the house they're all standing in and it proves half of Patrick's theory; the rain is the cause of Pete's uncontrolled behavior.

Now to prove the other half.

Patrick walks over to the side where Andy is holding Pete's left arm. "Stand in front of him." He says and Andy looks at him questioningly but hesitantly lets go of Pete, allowing Patrick to take his place. He walks out in front of Pete, waiting for him to lash out but he doesn't. He instead looks around the area that he's allowed, scanning the room as though he's searching for something, like Andy isn't even there.

"He can't even see you." Joe says in awe and a smile of accomplishment spreads onto Patrick's face.

Andy waves his hand directly in front of Pete's face just to make sure then asks, "So what was the goal here?"

"To prove if the rain makes him crazy; it does. And to see if he'd attack any humans; which he won't." Patrick answers.

"How do we change him back?" Joe asks.

"Right, um, let me try something." Patrick motions for Andy to come back over and hold Pete down who instantly growls and bears his teeth once Patrick is in his sight.

Patrick steps close until his nose is nearly touching Pete's, feeling his breath against his face, and staring intensely into the black holes that have replaced his demon's whiskey brown eyes. Patrick tilts his head to the side, concentrating and slightly doubting that what he's doing will actually work, then it happens. Pete's expression softens and he blinks rapidly, mesmerized by Patrick's eyes then Pete's whining for Patrick to stop forcing him to see himself.

Andy and Joe release him and Pete stays standing in the same place, not moving or looking away from Patrick until his dark eyes fade back to what they used to be.

"H-How'd you do that?" Andy asks in a bit of confusion.

Patrick flicks his eyes over then says, "I don't know." 

 

***

 

"This should not be happening!" Brendon shouts, enraged by what he's just found out by his inside source. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Mr. Pretty Wings down there possessed a power like that?"

"No one knew," The source reasons. "not even him. What do you suppose we do?"

Brendon paces a bit, plotting something in his mind to get rid of the small problem at hand. Patrick is the issue. Patrick has some kind of power that can snap the demons out of their corrupted state and that puts Brendon's plan in trouble. He needs the demons, without them he can't drag Heaven out of the sky or pull Hell from earth's core. If Patrick learns to control his power then everything will turn into a shit storm, for Brendon that is. He can't destroy Patrick or Joe himself and he needs Pete to help him bring the world down, but Andy...no, he needs the humans alive, all of them. What can he do to keep Patrick from discovering his true power?

He can take away his practice dummy.

Brendon waves his hand at his source, gesturing for him to get out and leave him be. The source obeys and leaves Brendon's presence.

" _ **Rylolk,**_ " Brendon calls, speaking in a language that he can only use with his corrupted demons.

Gerard comes when he's called like an obedient dog to its master and awaits instruction.

" _ **B**_ _ **efk Hysyl ofk xlefr wet sa ty**_ (Find Peter and bring him to me) **.** "

Gerard nods and is just about to turn and leave when Brendon adds, " _ **Sony Blofn qesw uai**  _(Take Frank with you) ** _._** "

 

 


	2. To the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys. It's been super fun.

After two whole weeks of disgusting, sticky, tar-like rain it's finally come to quite a sudden halt. One second there's heavy droplets falling from the clouds and pounding against rooftops and the empty streets, then the next second it turns to a light drizzle then stops entirely. The guys all know that Brendon is the cause of the rain in the first place and it makes them wonder what made him change his mind and pull the plug. It's pretty odd. He didn't just cancel his plans after putting the city and spiritual realm through a pain that both haven't experienced in many, many years has he? It's hard to tell but the boys are relieved otherwise.

They can finally get out of the abandoned house and the angels can fly again but it's a little bittersweet knowing that the city still appears abandoned and so much damage has already been done. So now the question is how to fix it. The citizens may have to be relocated and then the city will literally be empty. Everything is beyond their control.

The streets are covered in black puddles, the sky is still quite cloudy and the sun is nowhere to be seen but that doesn't stop everyone from running off the front porch and into the soaked roads. Joe stomps his feet in a nearby puddle, Andy is simply sitting on the curb and leaning against a fire hydrant and Pete is spinning in circles and breathing in the scent of fresh air. Patrick just watches from the porch steps as Pete basks in the moment, rain free and non-corrupted.

Two weeks trapped in an old decaying house will take a lot out of a person and Patrick is just tired. He wishes he could sleep in a proper bed, have a meal to eat, wrap himself around Pete and just  _be._ But he's not sure when he'll have that again, Brendon has taken it all away.

He hasn't realized that Pete had been calling his name or sitting right beside him until now, being brought out of his own mind and back to the real world.

"Hm?" Patrick answers.

"I said we should fly somewhere then I asked if you were okay."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Where'd you want to fly to?"

Pete shrugs. "Maybe over to that building where we first met, see if it's still standing."

Patrick smiles lightly then is startled when he hears Joe's voice on his other side. "You should go." He says. "Andy and I will chill here until you come back."

"You sure?" Pete asks.

"Yeah. I really don't want to see you guys making out, so." 

Patrick rolls his eyes and Pete lets out a chuckle. He takes hold of Patrick's hand and they both get to their feet. "We'll be back." Pete tells Joe and Andy also must've heard because he gives them a thumbs up.

Joe and Andy see them off as they take flight and disappear behind the foggy sky.

The two land on the roof, it's one of the few buildings still standing above several others that have collapsed to the ground below.

They sit on the ledge with their feet dangling, Pete absently kicking his back and forth and Patrick tapping his heels against the side. It's almost like it used to be when they'd watch the sun rise and fall over the horizon, some of the best times of both their lives were spent on this very rooftop but it's not the same. The sun is missing, the blue of the sky is nothing but darkness, and the city's structure is disintegrating. Everything is colorless.

After several moments of silence Patrick says, "What are we supposed to do? How do we fix this?"

Pete shrugs. "I don't know. This city it's nothing but a hollow shell of what it used to be. Restoring it will be damn near impossible now."

"Maybe we could see if God will have an idea."

Pete stiffens. He's forgotten all about God and the other angels. "Actually, um, Heaven is in shambles. It's not safe up there."

Patrick has a small look of annoyance that would've been missed by anyone else but Pete sees it. 

"Sorry. I should've told you, but there was just so much going on."

Patrick nods in agreement and relaxes a bit. Pete's also been corrupted eighty percent of the time and it's not like he could talk or remember anything so he gets a pass this time.

"We're stuck." Patrick says. "There's no way back and no way past this."

Pete looks over at Patrick who refuses to take his eyes off the sky. "What are you saying?"

Patrick turns away then, looking at Pete directly. "Brendon's winning."

Pete opens his mouth to say something but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees Patrick's eyes pan over, obviously seeing something behind Pete. Pete whips around and spots what Patrick is looking at.

It's Frank and Gerard.

"Ah, shit, what do they want?" Pete mutters mostly to himself. Both him and Patrick get to their feet but Pete pushes Patrick behind him as to keep him from harm's way.

Frank and Gerard look the way Pete did when he was corrupted by the rain, dark eyes, jaws tight, expressions cold and empty.

Pete eyes the two, trying to read them and figure out their next move but they just stand and stare.

Then Gerard says, " _ **Qy'ly fas wyly bal swy ofryd**_ (We're not here for the angel) _ **.**_ "

Pete makes a face of total confusion. He vaguely recognizes the language but doesn't understand any of it.

But he does understand when Frank says, " ** _Hysy._** _"_ if there's one thing that Pete can get out of the gibberish, it would be his own name. They're here for him, not Patrick. What do they want with him?

Then the demons lunge toward them, moving much faster than Pete would ever imagine and on instinct he turns, wraps his arms around Patrick then jumps off the rooftop, barely escaping Gerard's extended hand.

As they fall through the air Pete attempts to speak to Patrick but has to yell over the steady rush of air. "They're after me, not you. You have to get to Joe and Andy."

Patrick's eyes widen. Gerard and Frank are diving after them and they aren't too far behind. "Me? What about you?"

"Get Joe and Andy to the rooftop, okay, I have a plan." Pete turns and glances back, the two demons are drawing closer. "Just trust me."

Patrick wants to say something else but he can't argue with him right now, he doesn't know what plan Pete has hatched up in the past ten seconds but he's going to have to take Pete's word for it. Patrick nods.

Pete kisses Patrick briefly then unwraps his arms from his waist. "I'll see you soon." He says before pushing Patrick away from him and in the direction of the abandoned house so Patrick has no choice but to flap his wings to keep from crashing into the ground.

Gerard grabs hold of Pete's leg and Frank gets a grip on both of his arms and the two carry him away. Pete thinks bitterly about how Frank used to hold his arms as Gerard would punish him for being around Patrick, it brings back painful memories but Patrick would always take the pain away with his presence.  _Just like old times, huh._ Not quite.

Patrick watches in shock as Gerard and Frank carry Pete off into the distance until the shadows of their wings disappear behind the endless fog.

 

***

 

"Patrick?" Joe says upon Patrick's arrival. Him and Andy were just sitting on the porch steps chatting about something Patrick doesn't know or care about. "Where's Pete?"

"He, there was, I," Patrick stutters, breathing heavily not because he's tired but because his heart is pounding with worry and fear.

Andy gets up and directs Patrick to the steps, sitting him down between himself and Joe. "Breathe," He coos. "Slow, deep breaths."

Patrick does as directed and his heart starts to calm, his breathing even enough to finally get his words out. "Hewastakenbycorrupteddemonsbuthetoldmetobringyouguystotheroof-"

"Dude, slow down!" Joe says.

Patrick takes another deep breath and repeats himself slowly. "He was taken by corrupted demons. He told us to meet him on the rooftop and said he had some kind of plan."

"That's better," Joe sighs. "Okay we'll head over there."

"How long do we wait for him?" Andy asks.

Patrick shrugs. "He just said to meet him there."

"Okay, we'll go." Joe says then gets to his feet and gestures to his own back. "Hop on Andy."

"What?"

"Would you rather me carry you bridal style?"

Andy sighs and goes over to mount Joe's back.

 

***

 

It's dark, Pete has no idea where he is but he does know that he's tied down, there are ropes around his chest and back to keep him from spreading his wings and they're also keeping him from moving his arms. His legs are free but it's not like there's much he can do with those except run but it's kind of hard to do that if you don't know where you're going. He kind of wishes he had an actual plan right now but Patrick looked really scared and Pete needed to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"Finally, I get to meet the  _real_ you."

Pete scans his eyes around the dark room as to find the source of the voice that has broken the eerie silence. 

"I've got to say, I thought you'd be taller." The voice sounds off again, louder this time.

"What do you want with me?" Pete says warily.

A figure is barely able to be seen in Pete's sight but it's there, then he hears snapping fingers and a dim light comes on, revealing the figure's face.

"I'm Brendon."

Pete thinks back to what his friends had told him before about him. He caused the rain, the destruction, Pete's corrupted mind.

"I've got to say, I thought you'd be uglier." Pete mocks. "Like, all ugly and gross 'cause you're evil, y'know, like in the movies."

Brendon actually laughs at Pete's words. "Always expect the unexpected."

"That is such a cliche thing to say. What do you want?"

"I think you know."

"Well, yeah kind of, but what do you want with  _me_?"

Brendon sits on the floor in front of Pete. "You're friend serves a great threat to my operation."

"Um, which one?"

"The pretty one with the mouth." He knows Patrick's name but wants to see how Pete will react to his comment.

It's a vague description but Pete knows exactly who he's referring to. It kind of makes his blood steam at the thought of Brendon saying things like that about the angel he loves.

"Patrick." Pete mutters through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, that's him." Brendon smirks, getting the reaction he wanted and it tells him so many things. "Do you love him?"

"What does kidnapping me have to do with Patrick?!" Pete raises his voice, annoyed and angry.

"That little thing he does to clear your head? Yeah, it's getting on my nerves and I need it to stop. But Frank and Gee are still out and about, maybe they'll take him out for me." Brendon shrugs nonchalantly. "Who knows?"

" _You_ know! If they even touch him-"

Pete is cut off by Brendon's barking laughter. "What will you do, huh? What  _can_ you do? You're not stupid, Pete, think. What can you do from where you are, I genuinely want to know. Tell me."

Pete is starting to heat up, his heart is racing now and his eyes are darken.

"Am I making you angry, Pete? Hmm?" But of all the things that Brendon may know, he is underestimating what Pete can do and is only able to taunt him because rope is immobilizing the demon.

"Fuck you!" Pete's canon voice growls out and his skin is burning up so much that the rope around him is beginning to singe, then it all catches fire and the demon is freed. Pete throws himself forward and tackles Brendon to the floor, his hands wrapped tightly around his throat and the man underneath him is struggling for air.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Pete screams, his skin still burning hot and he can hear Brendon's flesh sizzling beneath his fingers.

Brendon squeezes his eyes shut and then suddenly he disappears. Pete is kneeling on the floor, alone and confused. Where the fuck did he go? Pete doesn't try to stay and look for the man nor give Brendon the chance to strike him so Pete gets up and runs off. He doesn't know where he's going and is just hoping that whatever path he's following will lead to the outside. He runs as fast as his legs will allow for what seems like forever until he runs right into a brick wall, literally.

"Ow, what the fuck?" He feels adrenaline still coursing through him from earlier and just has the urge to punch it repeatedly, so he does, over and over again until the skin on his knuckles starts to split open and blood runs down his fingers but he's too hyped up to care or even feel it. He keeps going, left, right, left, right, and he's doing much more damage than he ever thought he could and he's done enough to where he's made a large hole but it's not big enough for him to fit through. He can see light, and white clouds and, he's somewhere in heaven! He knows it for sure, if he can just get through this wall he can go out and meet Patrick on the rooftop.

Pete reels his right arm back, a few more hits should do it. Then a hand stops him from continuing, he looks back and sees Brendon who looks very pissed off and will not put up with Pete's antics any longer.

"Going somewhere?" Brendon says and Pete can see his own hand prints burned into his neck. 

 _Fuck yes I'm going somewhere._ Pete jerks his arm backward and his elbow clashes with Brendon's nose. As he staggers back, Pete throws his fists at the wall as fast as he can and even starts to kick at it.

The hole expands but it's still not enough for Pete to fit through. Brendon recollects himself then reaches out toward Pete getting a tight grip on his wings, yanking at the base until Pete shouts in pain and is pulled away from the wall. He can't reach back to hit Brendon but he does still have a tail, so he lifts it and makes it go taught until the sharp point stabs into Brendon's stomach. Honestly, it was an accident, but Pete wasn't complaining.

Brendon releases Pete's wings and falls to his knees, looking down at the hole he's made in the man's abdomen. Brendon touches his fingers to the wound as if he's surprised to see that he's bleeding but Pete isn't paying attention because he's gone back to punching and kicking at the wall. He's finally made a big enough hole as to make his escape then he hears Brendon speak.

"This isn't over." He says.

Pete looks back and sees that Brendon is smiling, his teeth painted red and blood oozing from his stomach.

"Far from over!"

Then Pete turns his back and forces himself through the wall and to the other side, stepping foot on fluffy clouds and rushing toward the golden gates.

 

***

 

"Where is he?" Joe asks, he was getting impatient and Patrick can't blame him, they've been waiting on the rooftop for three hours.

"He'll be here," Patrick says, Pete said to trust him and he does. He'll wait here forever if he has to.

They wait a while longer. Twenty minutes pass and Patrick can faintly hear the flapping of wings in the distance. He looks up at the sky, and sees a shadow behind the deep fog coming straight toward them. Patrick braces himself for anything, whether it be Pete or a corrupted demon, hoping that Pete isn't the one that's corrupted.

When the figure comes into view, Patrick can now see that it's definitely Pete. He lands on the rooftop, startling Joe and Andy.

"Guys," Pete pants.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Joe says.

Patrick walks over to Pete and immediately embraces him. "Are you okay?"

Pete buries his face in the curve of Patrick's neck and just savors the sweet feel for as long as he can. "Yeah, fine."

Patrick pulls back and examines Pete for any serious wounds but looks down and notices that his tail looks like it's been dipped in red paint. "What happened."

"Brendon's base is in heaven," He says. "It should be easy to find because I punched a hole in the wall but-"

"You did what!?" Patrick squeaks, he grabs Pete's hands then bring them up to where he can see. The skin on his knuckles looks like its been peeled off and Patrick thinks he can maybe see the bone.

"As far as I know it was the only way out. It doesn't hurt, thought."

Patrick looks up at Pete. "What about Brendon?"

"There's only one way to fix the corrupted demons all at once; we have to kill Brendon somehow. It's the only way."

"But he's not human," Joe pipes up.

"I know. Fuck, where's God when you need him?"

"What about Lucifer?" Joe asks.

Pete shrugs. "What about him?"

"Can he help?"

Pete bites his lip in thought but they get put on pause when he sees a familiar face standing right behind Andy. "Andy, watch out!" But it's too late. Brendon grabs him by the hair with his blood-stained hand.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Brendon says. "You're a persistent little bastard, I'll give you that, but it's really driving me up the fucking wall." He brings his hand around to Andy's chest, extending his index and middle finger and aiming them at Andy's heart like a pistol. "What happens if Andy dies, huh? Will he become an angel, a demon? Will you be reunited afterward or will he be cast into limbo like the others that God had banished oh so many years ago? Clipped wings and forgotten memories bring a pain that runs much further than just skin deep. Do you think he'll come back?" Then he smiles wickedly. "Let's find out, shall we?"

"NO!" Joe shouts running forward in an attempt to stop the man from hurting Andy.

Brendon makes eye contact with Joe as he digs his fingers deep into Andy's chest, screaming in agonizing pain, and Brendon's fingers puncture Andy's heart. Joe stops in his tracks and watches in horror as Andy sinks to the ground. He kneels down beside Andy and holds him in his arms as he slowly starts to slip away. Tears make their way down Joe's cheeks then and he can't keep them away.

Brendon walks past them and saunters over to Pete and Patrick with a satisfied grin plastered on his face. "You are not going to ruin this for me."

Pete pushes Patrick behind him again and glares at Brendon. "Just remember that I could've killed you."

"Could've? No, Pete, you couldn't have. Did you really think it would've been that easy. But, no matter how immortal you think you are, there are ways to kill a demon." Brendon steps forward and puts his bloodied hand to the center of Pete's chest and Patrick just watches in shock for a moment, he has to do something.

"Spread your arms." Patrick whispers and Pete does so, holding his arms out beside him like a 'T'.

Patrick presses himself to Pete's back and reaches around to his stomach. He slides one palm up vertically and the other horizontally, drawing an invisible cross on Pete's body then Patrick peeks over Pete's shoulder and does some swift hand movements and the cross he's drawn comes out of Pete's torso, pointing forward like a sword. 

"Move!" Patrick shouts, shoving Pete forward until the long end of the cross is pushed into Brendon's body then he pulls Pete backward away from him.

Brendon drops to his knees and stares down at the cross with wide eyes. He looks up at Patrick peeking around the demon and smiles weekly. "You were more of a burden than I thought. G-good job." Then he falls backwards and fades into a bright light along with the cross.

But there's no time to celebrate, they need to check on Joe and Andy, they rush over the them. Joe is holding on tight to Andy's limp figure, his forehead pressed to Andy's as tears still continue to leak from his eyes.

"He's gone." Joe whimpers. "He's fucking gone."

Suddenly, Pete feels a burning sensation coming from his chest, right in the center where Brendon's hand was placed. He shouts and claws at his shirt, pulling it up by the hem and revealing his chest to see what's going on. A hand print is burned into Pete's skin, it looks that way but it doesn't feel that way. He skin is  _dissolving_ and eating away at his flesh until his chest plate is visible.

"Fucking bitch." Pete grumbled then he collapses backward, Patrick watches in horror as Pete writhes in pain and his body literally melting away. He doesn't know what to make of it other than Brendon must've been able to complete whatever he was doing to hurt the demon. Patrick thought that he pushed Pete out of harm's way but instead he wasn't fast enough, dammit he wasn't fucking fast enough.

"Pete!"

"He did it, t-the bastard's dead and h-he still won." Pete chokes out.

"How...how do I fix this Pete. Tell me, _please_ tell me how to fix this!"

Pete reaches up and gently presses his palm to Patrick's cheek and holds his hand with the other. He shakes his head. "Can't. Not this time."

Patrick's breaths become labored and tears start to burst from his eyes. He doesn't understand, what the fuck does Pete mean? There's always a way to fix something, always, right? Pete pulls his angel down for a slow, passionate kiss that is full of sadness and fear and everything that Patrick didn't want to happen. He doesn't want to lose Pete, he won't be able to go on if Pete leaves. The kiss breaks hesitantly and Patrick says, "Don't go."

Pete smiles sadly. "I love you." He whispers and It's barely heard by Patrick's ears but he catches it, he does.

What's left of Pete dissolves away and he's nothing but dust and ashes beneath him, scrambling around the rooftop as a breeze strolls through. Joe reaches out and holds Patrick's hand, his eyes are red and full of sadness but there's a look of genuine understanding and love. Joe has always been Patrick's best friend and now he's all he has left. Patrick knows that Joe cared about Andy deeply, probably much more than platonic, but Patrick always had that thought hidden in the back of his mind. They hug each other and Patrick sobs into Joe's shoulder, he's just lost the love of his life and feels so empty knowing that he's gone. Demon's aren't supposed to fucking die! They're not supposed to.

Patrick and Joe close their eyes and just hold each other as both mourn the two people that were closest to their hearts other than each other. 

Then suddenly, everything behind their lids turn blindingly white.

 

***

 

Patrick opens his eyes and is faced with a ceiling, it's white and smooth and holds a light fixture and doesn't look familiar in the slightest. He sits up on the bed he's lying on and looks around the room, it's neat and clean and still nothing is ringing a bell.

Patrick doesn't know where he is.

He gets out of bed then makes his way out of the room and as he shuffles down the hallway he feels weightless, like gravity isn't working to it's entirety. He tries to stretch his wings a little but- he reaches back. They're gone.

In a panic he starts to jog down the hall then comes across a bathroom. He goes in and stands in front of the mirror and his wings definitely aren't there. He then turns around, lifts the back of his shirt and strains to look in the mirror, there's no sign that his wings were ever there in the first place. His skin is smooth and empty, so they weren't clipped or anything but if that's the case then what the hell happened?

He exits the bathroom then and continues to venture through the house. He finds the kitchen and inside on the counter is a cellphone and he's not too sure if it's his so he just leaves it alone. Patrick's still a little shaky and completely confused and really needs to drink something, so he goes to the fridge and finds a gallon of orange juice. He's in the middle of searching for a glass when the cellphone on the counter shrieks and vibrates against the surface. He yelps then calms down a bit when he realizes it's only the phone.

Patrick approaches the phone and looks at the screen, reading that Pete has sent a text message that reads ' _ill be there in 5, get ready we have practice in an hour'._ _  
_

"Practice?" Patrick says aloud to himself. "Practice for what?" Then he stares back down at the phone and gazes at the name. Pete? But Patrick saw him die and turn to dust so how on earth can Pete be texting anyone, or even be _alive?_

Patrick tries to push the thought from his head, he's not going to think of any logical reasons for this other than the fact that he might be dreaming. He continues to pour himself a glass of OJ and scarfs it down as if his life depended on it then poured some more, drinking it a bit slower this time. _  
_

After he's finished he leaves the glass on the counter, replaces the OJ in the fridge, then wanders out into the living room. He doesn't turn on the TV, he just sits on the couch and stares at the blank screen, waiting for Pete's arrival he guesses. But it still feels strange to even think about that, Pete being alive when Patrick had witnessed his death can't be explained in any other way except that Patrick is dreaming. Although, everything feels so real, the couch he's sitting on, the fullness of his belly from the orange juice. He just needs an explanation.

The front door opens suddenly and the second it swings on its hinges he hears a voice calling out for him. He doesn't look toward the door, he just continues to stare at the blank TV screen and watches the reflection of Pete move toward the back of the couch. He's hornless, wingless, tailless, and it kind of makes Patrick's heart sting.

"You're not ready yet?" Pete complains. "Dude, we have to be at Joe's soon."

When Patrick doesn't speak or even move, Pete softens his tone. "Patrick?"

Patrick gets to his feet and turns to face him, gazing at him with wide eyes and unbelieving that Pete is actually here in the flesh. "Okay,  _please_ tell me what's going on."

"Um," Pete looks to be more lost than Patrick is. "we're going to...practice?"

"For what?"

"It's band practice. Patrick, you're really freaking me out."

"I'm freaking  _you_ out? You're supposed to be dead!"

Pete's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. He opens his mouth to say something but Patrick cuts him off.

"Explain this to me!"

Pete sighs and scrubs his hand down his face. "Patrick, listen-"

Patrick watches Pete's hand closely and notices that there are scars on his knuckles. "What...what happened to your hands?"

Pete lifts them and examines his own fingers. "Uh, bar fight. Seriously man, you're scaring me."

"'Bar fight' my ass, you punched a goddamn wall!"

"Calm down."

"No, stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about because you were there. We all were. We watched Andy die, Joe and I watched _you_  die, and don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about because I know you do."

Pete doesn't respond immediately, he watches Patrick's eyes begin to shine with tears and knows that if he doesn't say something soon then Patrick will break down. Patrick is scared and confused and the one person that could help him at this moment isn't cooperating. Pete doesn't want to be the reason that Patrick sheds a tear.

"Okay," Pete says quietly, then takes a deep breath. "okay. God gave us a second chance at life for what we did." Is all Pete says.

Patrick furrows his brow and watches Pete expectantly.

"Long story short, we saved the world and were rewarded with a second life. But the only thing is that we can't talk about what happened, not even with each other. You never know who's listening. Okay?"

"You could've started with all that then maybe I wouldn't have had such a fit."

Pete goes around the couch to Patrick and hugs him. "Sorry. We're okay, nothing's different...well, except we can't fly. But Andy's okay and Brendon's still gone so everything's fine."

Patrick finally relaxes and melts into Pete's strong embrace, bathing in the familiarity, and Pete smells like coffee and faint cologne and Patrick just takes it all in.  _Oh, thank God._ Literally.

 

***

 

Band practice is great. Patrick sings and plays guitar and had no idea that he could, he played briefly in his first life but never enough to be this good. They play a few covers and a couple of originals before breaking for food. They get takeout because no one can cook and Andy isn't in the mood to do it. They eat in Joe's living room, laughing at each other and the TV with mouths full of food and they wouldn't have it any other way. Smiling faces and barking laughter and nothing but good times happen for the rest of the night, Pete and Patrick clocking out on the couch and Joe and Andy heading to the bedroom.

After a week, they're asked to play somewhere in Wisconsin for an event so they pack some clothes and their equipment and hop in Joe's piece-of-shit van.

Pete's resting his head in Patrick's lap when he whines, "Dude, open the fucking windows. It's hot as Hell in here." and the guys chuckle at his choice of words before Joe and Andy let the windows down. Pete's already rid himself of his shirt and Patrick sees that his shoulder still has the wound from when Patrick stabbed him with glass, now just a scar.

The sun was blazing hot today and right now, Patrick really wishes he still had his wings to fan himself off. But as they continue to drive forward and make constant stops, the sun slowly dips into the horizon and the moon shows itself. It's cooled down enough to where Pete can put his shirt back on, but chooses not to, and Joe and Andy roll up the windows. A three hour drive turns to six because Joe needs to stop and pee every ten minutes and whenever they stop for gas they can never decide what snacks to get and always eat and talk for an hour before they get back on the road.

Right now they're stopped at a rest top and Joe leaves to pee again and Andy goes with him just in case he has to go too, Patrick and Pete stay in the van and await their friends. The van goes dark as the lights fade off.

"I kinda wish I still had my tail." Pete says randomly, still laying in Patrick's lap. "That thing was super useful."

Patrick chuckles. "Yeah."

"Y'now, we should-"

"No."

Pete looks up at Patrick with a mock expression of hurt. "What? You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do."

"But...it's later."

Patrick looks down at Pete for a moment before it finally clicks. "Oh yeah, that." Patrick deadpans.

"You agreed," Pete sits up and faces Patrick. "and now it's later." He smiles wide.

Patrick can't help but give him a smile in return. "Alright."

Patrick never thought it possible but Pete smiles even wider then leans forward, pressing his lips to Patrick's softly. It's sweet and Patrick reciprocates entirely, reaching up to wrap his arms around Pete's neck, then flashes of their past flow through Patrick's head. The rooftop, the damn _rooftop_ where all they did was watch the sun and fuck.

Pete starts to bite at Patrick's bottom lip and Patrick runs his fingers through Pete's hair. Pete puts his hands on Patrick's waist and gently pushes him backward until he's lying flat on the seat. They're panting already from barely breathing oxygen and the windows are beginning to steam over, Patrick is now grateful that Pete never put his shirt back on.

Pete pulls back, breaking the kiss but he only does it so he can reach into the driver's seat and flick the switch to lock the doors. When he returns to Patrick he helps him get his clothes off, every last bit, jeans and all. Then Pete digs into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of lube, twiddling it between his forefinger and thumb as if to say ' _yeah, I came prepared this time'._

He pops the cap then squeezes some onto his fingers, coating them with a generous amount then reaches down between Patrick's legs. Pete hovers over him and looks him in they eye as he gently rubs the skin of Patrick's entrance.

"Ready?" Pete whispers.

Patrick nods and spreads his legs a little wider. A gasp escapes his lips as Pete slowly presses his fingers inside of him, then bends down to capture his lover's lips again. Patrick arches his back off the seat, his hard cock pressing into Pete's stomach then he moans and Pete swallows it. He continues to finger fuck him, stretching him open and brushing his digits against Patrick's prostate until he's practically begging to be fucked.

"So bossy." Pete mutters.

"It's been too long since we've done this." Patrick pants.

"Agreed."

Pete slips his fingers free then quickly unbuttons his pants, pulling down the zipper, and struggles to get his pants off. He really wishes he could just rip the bitches off his legs. When he finally kicks them off, he settles himself between Patrick's thighs and applies more lube to his hard and sensitive cock. He lines up to Patrick's hole and looks up at him, wanting to see his face every inch of the way. Pete moves his hips forward until his head is enveloped in Patrick's heat, biting his lip to keep a moan from slipping but Patrick makes a beautiful sound.

Patrick reaches a hand around to Pete's back then grabs his ass with the other, a cute smirk taking place on his lips, and pushes Pete forward until their hips are flush against each other. Then Patrick removes the hand on Pete's ass and places it in his hair instead, gripping a handful but not pulling. Pete runs his hands down Patrick's thighs slowly, the pads of his fingers tickling the smooth skin as he makes his way down to the joints of Patrick's knees, pulling them up until Patrick gets the hint and wraps his legs around him and locks his ankles at the small of his back.

Pete draws his hips back then slams them into Patrick's, causing him to let out a noise of perfection. Pete repeats the action, feeding on the sounds that slip past Patrick's gorgeous mouth. Pete bends down to bite at his lover's throat, sucking on the skin there as to make a love bite blossom that has ' _Pete was here'_ written all over it. When he sits up he gazes down at Patrick's half lidded eyes, his pupils blown wide and it's fucking beautiful.

Then Pete sits back on his heels and it makes Patrick unwrap his legs but that's what Pete wanted so he could place Patrick's ankles on his shoulders. Pete thrusts into Patrick harder, faster, until he whines and claws at Pete's back and Pete lets out a groan, biting his lip as he does so. Patrick tosses his head back, showing off his throat and the bruise coming into color and Pete can't help but go down again and lap his tongue at the fading teeth marks.

As Pete pounds into Patrick's prostate, he cries out, "Fuck!" and Pete absolutely loves when Patrick swears during sex. Pete then gets a hand around Patrick's cock, firmly stroking in time with his thrusts, then the faster he moves his own hips the closer he feels to orgasm and a sound escapes him that tells Patrick as such. His hips begin to stagger and thrust sharply but just before he cums, Patrick shouts Pete's name and thrusts his hips up toward Pete's fist, his release shooting out and running down Pete's scarred knuckles. Pete cums immediately after, tossing his head back as he painted Patrick's walls in white and milked himself of his orgasm between Patrick's cheeks.

"Oh, fuck." Pete breathes, coming down from his climax. He pulls out then collapses on top of Patrick, his head resting on Patrick's chest. "I love you, Patrick. So much."

Patrick cards his fingers through Pete's dark hair. "I love you too, Pete."

They lay there for a moment, breathing in tandem when Joe shouts from outside, "Next time, we're leaving you two home! You fogged the fucking windows!"

"We should probably unlock the doors." Patrick remembers.

Pete shrugs. "Nah, maybe later. They're gonna have to wait anyway, we're still naked." Then Pete yells to Joe outside. "Don't leave your keys in the van next time!"

"God, I hate you, Wentz."

Pete laughs and hears Joe mutter something to Andy then hears them walk off, probably going to the snack machines.

"You're still my angel, Patrick." Pete says.

Patrick smiles and holds Pete closer, kissing his forehead and continuing to play in his hair. "You'll always be mine, I'll always be yours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That weird language that Brendon was speaking was supposed to be some kind of demon language that I had researched.
> 
> Sorry for making Brendon the bad guy but he was just so perfect for the part.


End file.
